


Every Inch of You

by CatholicChika



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo said small tiddie rights, Ben soothes her, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Passionate Sex, Praise Kink, Rey feels insecure about her chest, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatholicChika/pseuds/CatholicChika
Summary: Rey feels insecurity at the fact that her chest isn’t all she wants it to be, but she soon finds out that Ben thinks the complete opposite as she does.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Every Inch of You

Rey sighs with heavy exasperation as she looks towards herself in the mirror, her own hand on her chest. She stares at the mirror for a moment, letting her hair down from her buns. 

_Do they have to be so small?_ She asks herself, a frown making its way to her face. 

She doesn’t know why she’s so insecure about her chest all of a sudden. It’s not like she was really bothered about it anymore until she got together with Ben. And it’s not Ben’s fault either. 

She’s fully aware that she’s been insecure about her chest for a long time, and she knows she should tell Ben, but she just doesn’t know how to say it without sounding too odd. 

She supposes her insecurity resurfaced when her and Ben talked about their past relationships, before starting to date each other. Ben mentioned how the women he used to sleep with had a lot more to offer physically, specifically chest and ass wise. Of course he didn’t say that to her, but that’s what she was thinking at the time. _Sometimes she wonders what he even sees in her._

Just when she’s about to put her shirt back on, she hears her bedroom door being opened. She already knows it’s Ben, judging by how abruptly he always opens doors, and he stares at her as if he’s seen some sort of ethereal being. 

“Good morning, baby.” He says with a gentle smirk, then walks up to her and places a chaste kiss on her lips. She gently caresses his arms as she smiles against his lips, and she knows she’ll never be able to get over how well built he is. “Hello to you, too.” 

He wraps his arms around her hips, turning her around so that they’re both facing the mirror. He starts leaving gentle kisses on the back of her neck, as well as on her bare shoulders, and she shuts her eyes with relaxation for a brief moment - until she remembers just why she’s been so troubled lately. 

“Wait, Ben.” She says with hesitation, as her eyes flutter open in dismay. Ben looks towards her worriedly, his eyes softening. “Oh shit, are you alright? Did I hurt you in any way?” He asks with concern, and she feels her heart nearly burst at his care and consideration for her. _How did she get so lucky?_

“No, no, you didn’t do anything wrong, I promise.” She tries to reassure him, as she turns around to face him. “It’s just my...” She’s unable to finish her sentence without her cheeks going slightly red, and she places her arms on her chest. She thinks, _this is way too ridiculous to tell him. He’s definitely going to laugh at me._

But instead he does the opposite. 

Once she places her arms on her chest, he instantly gets the notion of what may be wrong. He feels like such an asshole for telling her about the women he used to sleep with, for making her feel bad about her gorgeous and unbelievably sexy body, even if it wasn’t intentional. “Do you have any idea how beautiful I think you are, Rey?” He gently pulls her closer to him, causing her to look up into his eyes. 

She’s suddenly overcome by a wave of embarrassment, wondering how he found out what’s wrong. Although she supposes they’ve always had that kind of connection - being able to tell what’s bothering one another. “Ben...” She murmurs, and he simply replies with, “ _Shh_... let me take care of you.” 

Ben lifts her up by her legs, taking her to their bed, before laying her down on it. He climbs on top of her, trailing butterfly kisses from the lobe of her ear to her delicate neck. “ _You’re so fucking beautiful_ , Rey.” He praises her, which earns himself a moan that escapes her lips. Even her moans are breathtaking. 

His lips are about to make their way downwards, until Rey covers her chest with her arms. Her face is incredibly red now, and she refuses to meet his eyes. He doesn’t think he’s ever actually seen her like this, and _God_ , he thinks this side to her is so damn cute. 

“Rey...” He mutters with that incredibly deep and raspy voice of his, causing her to nearly shudder. “Don’t hide these from me.” He says as gently as he possibly can, before slowly pulling Rey’s arms away from her chest. 

“Every single part of you is so breathtaking.” He says against her lips, and when he kisses her it’s full of longing - full of want - full of need. It makes Rey feel truly important and more especially, loved. “Especially these.” His lips brush against her chest, and she knows he really means what he says. 

A string of moans leave her mouth when he starts kissing the valley between her breasts, her hands making their way to his soft hair, gripping onto his locks gently for support. “Your chest is so unbelievably pretty, Rey.” He says with a smile, right before taking one of her breasts into his mouth, and sucking on the bud slowly. She throws her head back, unable to respond to him due to how good she feels. 

He repeats the same motion for her other breast, eventually pulling away with a _pop_ , and she doesn’t at all fail to notice how hard he is now. “ _Pretty_ , just like the rest of you.” He praises her as she pants against his lips, and he doesn’t anticipate it when she passionately pulls him closer to her and slams her lips onto his, but he’ll never complain about it once. 

“ _Then show me how much you think so_.” 

Her saying that is all Ben needs to go absolutely mad. 

His calloused hands make their way up her thighs, not forgetting to caress her legs while making his way up, and he unzips her shorts in a swift motion. He continues to kiss her, his tongue exploring every sweet inch of her mouth, with her occasionally biting his lower lip to add stimulation. 

Once he hungrily pulls her shorts down, he throws them aside to god knows where. He stares down at her, growing more aroused at the way she instantly digs her fingernails into his shoulders when he starts rubbing at her clothed crotch. 

“ _Please, Ben_... stop teasing me.” She begs, and _oh fuck_ is he hard. She’s never begged for him before, but _god_ , it’s so fucking hot when she does. “You’re so fucking sexy, baby.” He pulls her underwear down almost instantly, but not before cherishing the fact that she wore lace. She’s fully aware of how much he loves it when she wears it, so it makes him smile.

“Were you preparing for this to happen?” He teases, and she playfully smacks his arm. “Sorry, baby.” He laughs, he’s definitely going to be sleeping on the couch tonight, but it’s so damn worth it. 

He bends down to kiss the spot right above her clit, causing her to bite her lip in anticipation of what inevitably comes next. Normally he would spend countless hours teasing her to see what kind of reactions he can get out of her, but today he just wants to make her feel good. 

It’s not long before he takes her delicate pussy lips into his mouth, suckling at the sensitive walls, and it makes her nearly scream. She has to cover her mouth now to prevent anyone else from hearing her, and it only becomes worse when Ben rubs his thumb against her clit. 

“God, I love you. You taste so fucking sweet.” He pulls his lips away for a moment to praise her, before treading on his journey to make her climax and come all over his mouth like he wants her to. She really can’t stop moaning now, feeling her body lose all control of itself. She feels so warm, and yet still so full of want and need. 

“ _B-Ben_...” She moans out his name like it’s a prayer on her lips, and the way she says it goes straight to his cock. “Your moans are so wonderful, Rey. I can never get enough of them.” He brings his hand up for her to hold, and she gladly takes it. She intertwines their fingers together as he begins to gently suck on her clit, and she can’t take it anymore. 

“Ben... i’m going to-“ 

“Do it. Come in my mouth with your pretty little pussy.” 

His final words of praise are all that’s needed to push her to the edge, and she lets out an almost concerningly loud moan as she finally reaches her tipping point. “ _Oh fuck_ , Ben...” She whispers, and he very slowly pulls away from her entrance. 

“You’ve done so good, baby.” He kisses her forehead, as her hand makes its way to his face. She caresses his cheek as a way of saying “thank you” to him, and he pulls her close to his chest. “You came so much for me.” 

She breathes out a sigh of calm, feeling so unimaginably loved while in his arms. She can hear his gentle heartbeat, and a smile tugs up on her lips as she says, “Which means it’s your turn.” 

Ben chuckles a bit, gently tracing Rey’s lips with his finger. “You don’t need to do anything. I just wanted to take care of you t-“ Before Ben can finish his sentence, he feels Rey rub her palm against his erection, causing him to groan in pleasure and frustration. “Rey...” He moans, and a small smirk forms on her lips. 

_ How can he possibly ever resist her?  _

Before he knows it, her hand is in his pants - rubbing his painfully hard crotch through his briefs, and he realises this is most likely her payback for him teasing her a while ago. 

“Oh _fuck_ , Rey.” His breath hitches as she pulls his briefs down after a period of time, wrapping her hand around his slicked member that is already drenched in pre-cum. She slowly moves her hand up and down the base of his cock, and he nearly comes undone with the way her hand feels wrapped around him so intensely. 

“I’m gonna come, baby.” He says bluntly, which makes her speed up her movements. And just like that, he can’t bare to hold back anymore. He buries his face within her hair as he reaches his climax, and with a loud moan, he coats her palm and fingertips with his release. 

<>

After they have finished cleaning up the mess they’ve made, Rey crawls back into their bedand immediately slips into Ben’s arms. She smiles as she lays on his bare chest, feeling instantly safe when she hears his heartbeat again. “I love you, Ben. Thank you for taking such good care of me and making sure i’m alright.” She says gently, and he smiles back at her with all his adoration for her surrounding his features. 

“I love you _so much_ , Rey.” He brushes his hand against her hair and the side of her face, touching her as gently as he can manage to.

“Never, ever think I don’t adore every single inch of you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> wow I can really smell the stench of love in this room, I hope you’ve enjoyed reading this fic as much as i’ve enjoyed writing it! I really like the idea of rey and ben comforting each other and making each other feel better despite their own insecurities, so I decided to finally write a fic about it.


End file.
